


Ramen, Meet Crack Fic

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yes, we should probably be stopped. But where's the fun in that.Another discord drabble fic.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sesskag_Discord





	Ramen, Meet Crack Fic

Kagome pressed her lips together and nodded her resolve, there was no way she was going to take 'no' for answer. The group needed Sesshomaru to ally with them. She'd try anything to get him to join up.

He blinked as she took his foot in her hand. He'd only taken them off to bathe, yet she'd interrupted everything to grab his foot out of the water into her petite hands. "Miko, what are you doing?"

She licked her lips and smirked, "I have a proposal, but I thought I'd get you into a good mood first." Her tongue traced along the sole of his foot, eliciting a hiss from him.

Leaving the heel of his foot nestled within the valley between her breasts Kagome reached over and grabbed a cup of ramen, dipped it into the hot springs water, and proceeded to pour the contents out onto the arch and lower portion of his shin as he gazed on in befuddled arousal.

Lifting one noodle from the pile on the arch of his foot with her hand, she brought one end of the noodle to her mouth and left the other end where it was, then with one drawn out _slurrrpppp_ she sucked it up into her mouth up the length of the top of his foot.

When she was finished she took the entirety of his big toe into her mouth as well before dragging her lips and tongue up off of it with another _slurp_. Like a submarine raising the periscope while still submerged, _something_ vaguely cucumber shaped emerged from the hot spring waters a little further up his form.

Too distracted by erotic foot ramen, Kagome didn't notice when he'd taken off his clothes, but he must have at some point because she was staring face to face with his one eyed monster. Glancing up at him, he seemed slightly confused. His brows were still raised and his lips slightly parted.

It was her turn to be surprised when he reached out, took a handful of ramen and plopped it onto his cock without so much as one word of indication.

“There are many ‘benefits’ to an Alliance with us, Lord Sesshomaru,” Kagome almost sounded like she was moaning the sentence out as she tried to use her most seductive voice while she gently parted his legs and waded up to his full masthead.

Submerging hear head slightly, she dragged the tip of her tongue up the full length of the underside of his erection, earning a hiss from him as he shifted slightly.

And they would explore each benefit in turn, she promised herself.

Fin.


End file.
